Just Sex
by Phantom the ghostwriter
Summary: Because who wouldn't want Sex with no Attachments I Do not own Victorious
1. Chapter 1

Just Sex

" Aaaaaah Jade that feels so fucking good", Tori Vega says to her frenemy / sex buddy Jade West.

Jade was currently busy with her head between Tori's legs licking away at her pussy like it was an ice cream cone.

"You taste so fucking good Vega i could eat you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner til im too full to think straight." Jade said.

" Oh God im so close Jade" Tori says.

" Well then I better speed this up before we're late to Sikowitz's class" She says speeding up the movements of her tongue to bring her frenemy to her climax.

" Aaaaahhhh unnnnnnhhh so good baby so good keep doing that im to ooooooohhh mmmmmmyyy gooooddddd Jade im cuuuummming!, Tori said while she became undone.

Jade handed Tori her underwear and Jeans while putting her skirt and shirt back on.

" Alright Vega im gonna walk out of here wait five minutes then exit the closet " Jade says

" I know the routine Jade not our first rodeo" Tori said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Dont get Smart with me Vega ", Leaning down giving Tori a quick kiss." See ya in Sikowitz's".

And just like that she was gone leaving an already upset Tori in the Janitors closet.

Tori hated this part but then again it was her idea to become sex buddies in order for her to get closer to Jade.

Now she wishes she would've kept her big mouth shut because no matter what she did Jade was never going to change even Beck got tired of trying.

So here she was yet again getting redressed and heading out the drafty closet to tackle another day at Hollywood Arts.

I bet your wondering how all of this started. It was right after Jade and Beck broke up for good after Jade caught him cheating with a Northridge skank Jade showed up to my doorstep yet again at 3 in the morning crying her head off i comforted her and we talked then we kissed which led to other things and the rest is history.

I made my way to Sikowitz's class only to stop dead in my tracks when I see Jade making out with Haley Lawrence. What the fuck does she think she's doing?

Jade glanced up at me with a wicked smirk before walking into class.

Oh ill get you back for this Jade you better believe it i will.


	2. Chapter 2

After School

" Aaaaaah Fucking shit Vega gotdammit"! Jade screamed

" This will teach you to leave me in that Janitors closet" Tori says as she rammed the 10in dildo inside of Jade.

The two had been going at it ever since they came home from school. Tori had unleashed her inner beast, strapped up , and began to fuck the living shit out of Jade.

" Get on all fours Jade" Tori says in a husky voice.

" Haha who do you thinkyou are Vega to tell me what to do? I do what i want when im gotdamn ready to do so " Jade says with a smirk taunting Tori's inner beast knowing good and well what her words would do.

Grabbing an anal plug and lube a furious Tori turns around grabbing Jade's legs pulling her to the edge of the bed flipping her til she's on her stomach and giving her ass a hard smack making Jade whimper.

" After all the shit you put me through today you dont have a say at all Jade, all the teasing and taunting, dropping that prop on my head in the black box, kissing that bitch Haley right in front of me,and then you leave me in that drafty janitors closet like im a cheap whore."

Jade knew she had fucked up but Tori and herself were just fuck buddies or atleast thats what she thought.

" So Jade is there anything else you would like to say?" Jade shook her head no. " Well then assume the fucking position ass in the air now! Tori yelled.

Jade didn't know what she unleashed in the Vega girl but she didn't want to piss it off so she did as she was told even though the whole thing was turning her on to the max she got on all fours presenting her ass to Tori.

" Good girl Jade" Tori says as she rubbed the cold lube on Jade's asshole and on the base of anal plug slowly inserting it into the goth girl's tight hole.

" Holy fuck that's good !" Said Jade

Tori smirked lining up the dildo so it can go into Jade's glistening pussy. Once the rubber toy was lined up Tori pushed all the way in to the hilt making Jade scream out in pleasure and pain, but hey that's the way she liked it . Once Tori got a steady rhythm going she began to saw in and out of Jade like a chain saw does wood.

" Oh God Tori so good so fucking good baby" Said Jade.

Tori kept up her pace giving Jade exactly what she wanted. In and out in and out sawing into her pussy like lumberjacks do to trees.

" So Jadelyn are you learning your lesson" Tori said while giving Jade a hard smack on her ass leaving it red.

" Oh god Tori yes fuck me!" Jade screams

Tori did just what she was told and fucked Jade harder and faster feeling the force from the harness move against her sensitive clit. Jade began to whither around underneath her so she could tell that she was close. Tori was preparing to give the black haired girl the best orgasm of her life. Tori continued to pump in and out of Jade while playing with the ass plug making Jade moan uncontrollably.

" Fuck Tori im so close keep doing that" Jade said.

Tori began to move the plug in and out of Jade's ass while still drilling her pussy into oblivion.

" Oooooh fucking shit im gonna cuu oh my god Torrrrriiiiii !" Jade says as her orgasm hit her long and hard.

Tori had a satisfied grin on her face knowing that she brought the evil goth to orgasmic bliss.

Jade who had a goofy grin oh her face came to the realization that Tori hadn't cum yet . She snatched the once timid girl by the wrist throwing her onto the bed and straddling her.

" Jade what the hell are you doing?" Tori asked.

" Returning the favor so to speak" as shr slides down the rubber but firm shaft she began to grind into Tori slowly getting her rhythm right.

The harness was rubbing Tori so right as Jade began to speed up and ride the rubber tool.

" Ahhhhh god Jade that feels good " Tori says as Jade continues to ride her

" Good baby I want you to feel as good as i do" Jade says as she grinds and bounces on the rubber cock.

Jade sped up and then Tori got an idea she lifted both legs up until she was practically on her tippy toes and started pounding into Jade with everything she has.

" Jesus Fuck Vega!" Jade screamed

Tori only smitked keeping her movements steady. Tori was close bit but she wanted Jade to cum with her so she picked up the pace by the look on Jade's face she knew she was close. A few more pumps and Tori and Jade we ready to burst.

" Fuck Vega im so close"

" me too cum with me Jade"

And that's all it took to send them both over the edge.

They came in sync with eachother both screaming the others name.

Now they're laying in Tori's bed in post orgasmic bliss with their limbs tangled together the two former enemies lay cuddled up drifting off into a satisfied sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade's POV

I don't know what the fuck got into Vega this evening but my god it was intense. I have never felt something that insane not even with Beck or Cat. I know what you're thinking sweet and innocent Cat right? That's a bunch of bullshit Cat is a sex fiend she turned me out when we were kids and I haven't been able to shake the feeling of being attracted to girls ever since then. This thing with Vega has me completely shook she had never done anything like that before she completely manhandled me with so much confidence and anger it turned me on in ways I've never felt. When Vega came up with the idea of being sex buddies it shocked me I mean i was under the impression that Vega was the poster child for all that is righteous but I guess i was wrong.

I walked into my house to find both of my parents in the kitchen talking which is completely rare since they're never here.

" Jadelyn what are you doing home so late?" Mr West asked.

" Dad it's only 8:30 my curfew is at 10 ( You set that up asshole remember?)

" Right so how have you been how's school?"

My father has never took any interest in what I've done before now he's asking me about school which he said was a complete waste of my time.

" School is fine im fine Father"

" How's that fluffy haired boy you're dating? Bick or Something?"

I rolled my eyes, " Beck and I aren't together anymore father "

" Aww Dear what happened he didn't try to force you into anything did he?" Mrs West asked.

Who the fuck are these people and what have they done with my parents.

" I never liked the boy any man who has hair past his neck is asking to be raped by Convicts."

" No mother he didn't force me into anything he cheated with a blonde bimbo from Northridge."

" My goodness Jade are you ok?"

" Yes mom im fine "

" Well good for you dear."

" Im going to head to bed goodnight"

" Night Jadelyn " both my parents said.

That was weird but it was kind of nice to have my parents show some kind of concern for my life.

I entered my room and went straight to my bathroom. I turned on my shower, removed my clothes , and Stepped into the steaming water. I loved how the hot water felt all over my body it was almost orgasmic how it hit all of my erogenous zones it turned me on and made me think of what Vega had done to me earlier. I closed my eyes and let my hand run down to my lady bits imagining that it was Vega's hand stroking my sensitive clit.

" I see you miss me already Jade." Vega said.

" I do i really do Vega" I said in a breathy moan.

" I bet you wish i was really here to fuck you slowly against your shower wall huh?"

" Uhhhh oh god yes" I say as i enter two fingers into my pussy.

" Kissing and sucking down your neck leaving my mark claiming you as mine and mine alone, making my way down to your collarbone licking my way to your glorious tits squeezing and kneading them.

As she's talking in my head I take my free hand and squeeze my own breast and pinch the nipple to a fine point.

" Well now that your nipples are nice and hard ill lick them,suck on them, and bite them slightly while your hand tangles in my hair keeping me there pleasuring your girls the way i know you love for me to."

" Fuck yes" I say as I finger my pussy.

" After im done ill kiss down your body until i reach that hot little pussy of yours smelling that awesome aroma only you can generate before I take slow and tenative licks to your click before suctioning my lips around it."

" Yes oh god yes"

" Ill lick around every nuck and cranny of your pussy til I know that your completely about to lose it then ill take my two fingers kinda like your doing now heh heh and explore your hidden cave making your head fall back on my shoulders with one leg resting at the edge of the tub."

" Uhhh Ahhhh" I moan working my fingers overtime i felt myself getting close,

" My fingers speed up working your pussy over you grind and roll your hips in to my hand getting me to hit that soft and spongy spot repeatedly as my thumb circles around your clit."

" Fuck Vega im close make me cum baby " I say

" With one good flick of my wrist hitting that spot ill have you screaming my name in complete ecstasy as you cum wildly all over my fingers would you like that Jade to come all over my hand and watch me lick and suck your delicious nectar off my fingers."

" Holy Fuck ahhhhhh" my orgasm hit me like a tone of bricks thank god for soundproof walls.

In my orgasm induced haze i could've sworn i saw Vega leaning up against the wall my shower licking her fingers with a wicked smirk " Until next time Jade" then she disappeared.

I throw my Pjs on and crawled into my bed and fall fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Tori's POV

God how does she do these kind of things to me make me turn into a sex crazed animal that loves to ravish her body and what a great body she has shit there I go again fantasizing about Jade and her sexy body . I mean have you really took time to watch Jade shes a fucking goddess 5'7 slender but curvy body nice ass and great tits Jesus I sound like a pubescent 12 year old boy who found his older brothers nudy magazines. I couldn't help it though everything about Jade screamed sex .

I jumped in the shower and washed my hair before getting ready for bed. I threw on my Hello Kitty tank and shorts that Cat got me for Christmas and i crawled into bed and falling to sleep.

I woke up with the feeling of pressure on my stomach and when my eyes adjusted i had found the cause of said pressure sitting on my stomach was a very naked Jadelyn West.

" Wake up baby its time to play" Jade says in a seductive tone.

" Jade how did you even get in here?" I ask

" You need not to worry about that because right now im horny and i want to fuck your brains out" Jade says moving off of me to reach for her bag that was on the side of my bed.

" Take your clothes off , spread your legs, and put your hands above your head." Jade said going into her bag.

I did as I was told and waited for Jade to return, and when she did what I saw in her hands made my eyes go wide. Jade came back with restraints and a 9in dildo attached to the harness she was wearing. I was anticipating what she was going to do to me.

"Now Vega we're going to have some fun I want you to just lay back and enjoy" she says as she puts the restraints on my legs and arms.

Jade pulls out a feather and starts to move it gently down my body causing me to giggle here and there but it still felt good.

" Are you ready for me Tori?"she says kissing my neck sending chills down my spine.

" Yes Jade im ready" I say to her

She kisses me from my neck down to my collarbone nipping at the flesh around it as her hands palm my small but firm breasts pinching my nipples to hard points. It felt so good, she bent down so that she could suckle on my chocolate chip nipples causing me to arch up into her mouth.

" Ahhhh Jade that feels so good" i say to her

She suckled and slightly bit both of my nipples giving them quick flicks. I wish that i could grab her head to keep her there . She continued her assault on my nipples before licking her way down my body stopping to lick around my navel and going down purposely skipping my pussy to kiss and lick im my legs when she finally got to my inner thigh i let out a loud moan.

" Ahhh Jade please i need you " i say.

" Where do you need me Vega tell me what you want me to do"

" I want you to eat my pussy until i collapse. "

" You got it baby "

And just like that her head disappeared between my legs , Jade started her amazing assault on my pussy

" Oh god Jade yes" i tell her

She licks up and down my pussy making it extra wet and slippery before wrapping her lips around my clit.

" Ahhhh uhhhhhh" i moan out

She flicks her tongue over it making it hard and taking her two fingers inserting them into my tight hole stretching me out.

" ooooh shit baby that feels so good "

She worked her fingers in and out of me causing my pussy to gush. Then she sat up removing her lips and fingers from me. I let out a whimper but before i knew it her fingers were replaced by the 9in dildo

" Oh my god!"

Jade started moving in and out of me at a slow pace making me lose it with each stroke.

" how does it feel Tori do you like the way my cock feels in your tight little pussy" Jade says.

" Oh God Jade yes baby it feels so good"

She picked up speed ramming the plastic dick inside my pussy hitting my womb so right.

" Jade oh my god fuck me baby fuck me"

And she did just that fucking me like she would never fuck me again i felt that familiar pull at my stomach Jade hit my gspot over and over again before i couldn't take anymore.

" Ahhhhh uhhhhhh holy shit Jade im cuuuummming !" I Scream

" Tori ! Tori! Tori! " I hear Jade repeatedly before im snapped out of it by ice cold water being thrown on me.

" What the fuck" I yell noticing Trina standing over me with a bucket.

" Tori you are interrupting my beauty sleep with your wild ass Jade sex fantasy! !" She says

I blushed the shade of strawberries before apologizing to Trina and heading back to bed

" That dream was too real " i say to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Jade's POV

My alarm went off waking me from my peaceful slumber I couldnt help thinking about that fantasy I had in the shower about Vega . I dont know what's wrong with me its like everything i think or do ( Pun intended) is Tori. She turns me on in the craziest way I cant believe im this horny not even Beck could do this. I had to think of a plan to get Vega to release some of my built up frustration but how?. I walked into Hollywood Arts in the sluttiest outfit I could find in my closet which was a short black school girl skirt with a black corset like top that made my tits look gigantic which I know Vega is gonna love since she's obsessed with my boobs and i top the outfit off with my leather Jacket and some black red bottom heels if this doesn't get Vega to jump me nothing will.

I head to my locker ignoring all the cat calls and whistles all the idiot boys in the hall were making and as i was just about to put my combo in when an annoying familiar voice started talking to me.

" Damn Jade your looking super hot today " Beck says

" Why thank you Beckett im sure you tell all the Northridge Skanks the same thing"

" Aww come on Jade that was months ago I've changed and I realized just how much you mean to me.

I saw Vega looking at me and Beck talking out the corner of my eye and boy did she look pissed i could probably use this to my advantage.

" You really mean that Beck?" I say running my fingers through his hair leaning at just the right angle showing him my cleavage.

" Umm yea Jade im serious I mean it " Beck says trying to conceal that i was turning him on.

Still leaning i look over at Vega with a wicked grin noticing her nostrils flaring ooooh i was gonna get it i thought to myself.

" Well Beck im glad you came to realize that but you know what ive realized?"

" What did you realize Jade" Beck says with his erection clearly showing.

" I realized Beck that your a lying piece of shit who only uses girls to be your personal fuck dolls and to think i spent 2 years of my life dating you your an asshole Beck and your a cheater and no matter what you do or say ill never get back with you and FYI Beck you know why those girls posted all that bad shit about you on the slap because you all beauty and no dick you never satisfied me Beckett but I have someone now who keeps my pussy wetter than Niagara Falls you take care of yourself now" I say as i walk away swaying my hips leaving a lost for words Beck standing by the lockers.

I made it halfway to Sikowitz's class before I was yanked into an empty classroom by a very p7ssed off Latina.

" Well hello Vega " I say in a sweet voice

" What the hell was that out there" Tori says

" Why Vega I haven't the slightest idea of what your talking about" I say in the mock southern accent i use for her.

" I don't talk like that! And you know damn well what im talking about Beck I saw you flirting with him"

" Well Vega considering the fact that we're only sex buddies and not in a relationship I pretty much can flirt with whomever I want including Beck."

She looked down with a saddened face and said " Your right Jade your absolutely right i have no right to get made at you for flirting with Beck we're not together Im Sorry ok."

That did it I walked up to her kissing her passionately holding both sides of her face, " There's no need to be sorry Vega I only flirted with Beck to make you angry enought to want to fuck me"

Tori quickly pushed me away anger returning to her face.

" You did all that so i would fuck you really Jade what kind of shit is that?" She asked

" Shit I dont know its Just i keep having these fantasies about you and i get so turned on by it that the only thing i can think about is you fucking me for real.

Vega looked at me with the sexiest grin ive ever seen.

" So fantasies huh ? Well Jade if you wanted me to fuck you for real all you had to was ask."

" Really ?" I ask

" Of course Jade I mean I could never really deny you of your sexual pleasure"

" Good because i want you right now" I say reaching under my skirt and removing my lacy Victoria Secret thong showing Vega my freshly shaved pussy.

Tori's eyes went wide at the sight.

" Are you just gonna stand there a look at Vega or are you going to show me what you can do with that magical tongue of yours.

Tori quickly dropped to her knees and began to lick my awaiting pussy the things this girl can do with her tongue.

" Ahhhhh shit Vega fuck "

She moved her tongue like a snake and it slithered all around my pussy making me gush into her mouth. I slowly started grinding to get more of her tongue inside of me and when it finally hit that spot that drives me completely crazy i lost it.

"Oh god Vega I told you your tongue was magical its like a fucking wand you move it back and forth and magical shit happens."

She let out a small chuckle before speeding up her menistrations I was completely gone by the time my climax hit I came so hard i thought I drowned her in my juices.

The bell rang indicating that first period was over but neither one of us cared because we stayed in that empty classroom fucking eachothers brains out until third period.

Im really starting to like being with Vega maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she was more than a sex buddy.


	6. Chapter 6

So I missed my first two periods of the day to have sex with Jade I dont know what it is about this girl that makes me do spontaneous shit but I like it hell i even love it. Before I walked to 3rd period I made a pit stop to the bathroom to freshen up because I knew I smelled like sex. After I was finished and getting ready to leave the bathroom I hear moaning and other obscenities being said.

" Fuck right there you filthy bitch eat that pussy like you eat bibble"

Tori knew automatically who it was it was Trina and Cat.

Tori was completely in shock when she walked out of the bathroom and headed straight for class. She couldn't believe that innocent Cat was in a bathroom stall eating her sister's pussy she didn't think that Cat knew about those things let alone do them . The rest of the day pretty much dragged. Jade and I flirted, stole kisses, and touched a little i dont know doing these things with Jade feel so natural to me my feelings for her are getting stronger but I don't know how she feels and I dont really wanna ask her because she might get angry with me and tell me we're nothing more than sex buddies.

When the bell rang for us to go home I quickly ran to my car started the ignition and speeded out of the parking lot I know what your thinking to avoid Jade well I'm here to tell you that's not the case even though Jade had something to do with it the little minx sent me photos of her nude self in compromising positions I got so hot and bothered that my pussy sprung a leak to the point of it running down my legs. I got home and raced to the shower but when I opened the shower door I was met with a pleasant surprise a very naked and wet Jade was leaning on the tile wall.

" I left before you how did you get here so fast?" I asked puzzled

" Well that's where your wrong Vega when I sent you those pictures I was already in the car heading over here " Jade said with a smirk.

" How did you even get in?"

" Just because your dad's a cop doesn't mean you guys should leave your door wide open"

My eyes went wide with terror and Jade started laughing.

" Calm down Vega im kidding your mom let me in before she left"

" My mom isn't here and she just let you stay in my house unattended?"

" Yea she said something about meeting a friend at the Casino" Jade said shrugging her shoulders.

" So you just made yourself at home in my shower?"

" Well I was hoping you'd hurry home so you could fulfill a fantasy I had a couple days ago"

" Oh really now"

"Yes since you got me all hot and sticky at school I figured you could help me wash up"

I quickly shed my clothes while Jade turned the shower on I stepped into the steaming water tilting my head back so the water could run through my hair when I felt a pair of supple lips kiss my neck

"Mmmm Jade" I say as she kisses and bites at my pulse point.

Jade hands roam my body as she continues sucking on my neck resting one hand on my boob and another on my ass pulling me to her to gain more access.

I reach between us and let my hand go between her legs to tease and play with her already soaking pussy.

" Mmmmm Fuck Tori " She says letting go of my neck

I spread her lips down below and gently rub two fingers against her clit. Jade holds on to me as I continue to stroke her clit.

" Mmmmm Ahhhh Tori fingers in me now" Jade says

I lift Jade's right leg and wrap it around my waist holding her hip as I stick two fingers inside her making Jade moan loudly.

" Shit that feels good Tori"

" I know it does Jade I bet you can't wait to feel my fingers deep in your pussy digging you out every chance I get because I know I'm the only one who truly satisfies you" i whisper in her ear.

" uhhhhhh Aaaaahhh oh God Tori"

" I wish I could Fuck you around the clock Jade every minute, every second, every hour my whole day would consist of me pleasuring you" I say before leaning down and sucking her nipple.

" Fuck Vega you don't know what you do to me" Jade moaned out.

" Oh but I do know what I do to you Jade and I know what I'm going to do to you right now" I say bending down to have a taste of Jade's sweet flower.

I gave her pussy a long swipe of my tongue then another before I started attacking her clit going between sucking and giving it quick flicks of my tongue I inserted my fingers back into her tight hole while I continued my assault on her clit.

" Ooooohh Fucking Shit Vega"

I looked up at her while I inserted the third finger inside of making her through her head back against the tile wall.

" Oh God Tori yes Fuck me harder!"

I did just that I knew Jade was close because her walls were tightening around my fingers. I speeded up some more before gently biting down on clit nibbling the hardened bundle of nerves that was just what Jade needed to push her over the edge

" Uhhhhhh Aaaaahhh unnnnhhhh oh Tori Fuck!" Jade Screamed as her orgasm hits her.

I pull my fingers out of her slowly not wanting to hurt her.

" Damn Jade you soaked my whole hand" I said with a smirk

Jade just looked at me with a goofy grin

I didn't wanna waste any of her sweet nectar so I liked my hand clean while looking at Jade it must have turned her on because the next thing I knew she was attacking my lips. We battled for dominance and Jade one pinning my hands above my head and pressing my body into the shower wall.

" Ahhhh" I moaned out as Jade started to suck at my pulse point.

Jade then trailed her tongue down my neck and collarbone til she reached my small but perky breasts. She took the nipple of my right breast into her mouth sucking gently and pinching the left into a fine point before switching back and forth between my hardened nubs.

After she was done with my breasts she kissed down my stomach flicking her tongue inside my navel She kept going purposely missing my pussy to kiss down both my legs and inner thigh.

Jade gave me a devious look before giving my pussy one good lick before putting both my legs on her shoulders and hoisting me up gripping my thighs as she kept me in place before eating my pussy like there was no tomorrow.

" Holy shit Jade that feels so fucking good your so good at this baby" I moaned out

Jade continues her assault on my pussy alternating between licking and sucking. I was in complete heaven as I grabbed her head pushing it further into my pussy. Jade has an amazing tongue and trust she knows how to use it.

" Oh god Jade yes!" I Screamed.

Jade was forcing her tongue deep inside of me hitting a spot that sent tingles down my spine.

" Fuck Vega you taste incredible " Jade said

" Oh Fuck so do you " i moaned out knowing my orgasm was on its way .

Jade's tongue flicked and licked me so right the muscles in my stomach were starting to contract and I squeezed my thighs around her head keeping her in place and the next thing I knew I was blasting off to the point I was seeing stars. Jade let me down slowly and gave me a passionate kiss but we had to stop because the shower water was freezing.

" Vega I wanna ask you something?" Jade asked

" Yes Jade what is it "

" Do you ever think about us being more than Sex buddies?"


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't believe I just asked Vega if she saw us as more than sex buddies hell she came up with the idea so maybe in her eyes im only good enough to fuck and not be in a relationship with. I didnt know what to expect from Vega but I really wanted to know.

" Of course I think about it Jade all the time actually but I sometimes I think if we took that step into a relationship it could fail because all we know is that the sex is really good other than that we really don't know each other " Tori said

" That's not true Vega I know alot of things about you" i say

" Oh yeah like what?"

" Well for starters your full name is Victoria Dawn Vega, your birthday is February the 19th, your half Puerto Rican , Your a year younger than Trina, your Favorite color is Blue, Your favorite movie is The Notebook, Your favorite food is Spaghetti and Meatballs, your allergic to Bush daisies, Your in love with Katy Perry, Your male crush is Taylor Lautner , etc

" You can find out all of that on my slap page Jade." Tori said with a nice try smirk

" Well I bet the Slap doesn't know you still sleep with your cuddle me Kathy doll, or how your scared to death of the dark that's why you sleep with the light on in your closet, or how your secret pleasure is SpongeBob square pants, or how you try to wiggle your nose like Bewitched, you have all of your clothes from middle school in your closet because you don't want your mom to give them away to the salvation army, or how peaceful you look when your asleep, or how you only wear your glasses when your doing home work, or how beautiful you look when you wake up in the morning.

" Jade how do you know all of this ?"

" Because it's everything you've said to me after sex when you think I'm asleep."

" You were listening the whole time"

" Yup Vega I was so maybe it's you who doesn't know me" I say

" Well yea because your not really a open person Jade but I know the basics though"

" Ok enlighten me"

" Well Your whole name is Jadelyn August Elizabeth West , You were named after your great grandmother, You Have Twin older siblings Jenna and Jacob West they're 4 years older than you, your birthday is July 26 , your a Leo, your Favorite color is Green, your Favorite band is Black sabbath, your Favorite song is Enter the Sandman by Metallica, you love bunnies, etc.

" Half of that stuff is not on my slap page how did you know"

" Remember when we were locked in the Black Box for like 2 hrs when Sikowitz forgot we were in there you told me alot" then Tori had a thought.

" Maybe we do know eachother Jade"

" I guess we do Vega"

" So you wanna like date or something?" Tori asked

I chuckled " Your a dork Tori but yea we can do that and if we feel more for eachother after we can talk about a relationship fair deal?"

" Sure I'd like that"

I leaned over kissing her softly sealing our deal.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm in my closet searching for something to wear for me and Jade's date and I had to admit I was excited in more ways than one. Jade wouldn't tell me where we're going but she told me to dress nice. Right now I was overwhelmed because I couldn't find anything to wear. So I went into Trina's room and went into her closet grabbing her new black Gucci dress she wouldn't miss it and plus now that I'm in it I think I make this dress look way better. I went back to my room and grabbed my black Fuck me heels because at some point tonight after this date I plan to fuck Jade with nothing but these heels on.

Jade pulled up at a quarter to 8 and when she stepped out I was lost for words Jade was wearing a tight black and see through striped black dress with the split up the back with stiletto heels that strapped around her ankle on second thought I wanna Fuck her with her heels on.

" You look gorgeous Vega " She said.

" Thank you you look pretty damn good yourself Jade" I say with a flirty smile

" Let's go Vega" Jade said

We pulled into a 21 and up club Called Passion Fruit and I looked at Jade strange.

" Jade how are we supposed to get in here we're not 21?" I asked

" Thank God for Sinjin here's your ID " Jade says

" Wow these look pretty authentic thank you Sinjin " I say

"Come on crazy let's go shake our asses " Jade says

When we walked in the party was in full swing Benny Banassi's I love my sex was playing and men and women were dancing and fist pumping to the beat. Jade and I went over to the bar and the bartender asked us what we wanted.

" Jack and coke for me and a adios for the little lady here" Jade said

" Jade what the hell is an adios?" I ask

" Trust me Vega you'll love it it's blue " Jade says with a smirk

Our drinks arrive and Jade sips her Jack and coke and I give her a look before

taking the drink to the head. I don't know what was in that drink but I was extremely buzzed I danced with a number of people and groped alot of girls which I thought would piss Jade off but she just laughed at me. Jade grabbed me by my hand and led me to the lounge area sort of like V.I.P. it was a private booth in the back of the club when we walked inside it was couches that wrapped around the room I couldnt tell what color they were because the light in the room were red bulbs. Jade led me to the middle of the couches and started kissing me and squeezing my breasts. I welcomed it and moaned at the feeling I wanted Jade and I wanted her now whatever was in that drink made me lose all inhibitions I got on top of Jade's lap and started kissing her wildly gripping the back of her head she wrapped one arm around my waist and tangled her free hand In my hair kissing me feverishly the Red light dimmed a little bit and started to blink when Bruno Mars Gorilla started playing.

Ooh I got a body full of liquor

With a cocaine kicker

And I'm feeling like I'm thirty feet tall

So lay it down, lay it down

Jade reached up and unzipped my dress pulling the straps off my shoulders kissing down my neck , shoulder pulling the dress down futher exposing my braless chest kissing and nipping at my collarbone before laying me down on the couch and suctioning my right nipple into her mouth making me arch into her she did that for a couple minutes before she switched to the left giving it the same treatment Jade pulled my dress all the way off leaving me in just a black thong.

You got your legs up in the sky

With the devil in your eyes

Let me hear you say you want it all

Say it now, say it now

Jade took a second to admire my body with lusty bluish green eyes before spreading my legs and bending over to kiss my inner thigh getting dangerously close to my already wet pussy I began to squirm with anticipation of what was to come Jade kissed my other thigh before licking the middle of my thong licking me through the thin material getting a low moan out of me.

Look what you're doing, look what you've done

But in this jungle you can't run

'Cause what I got for you

I promise it's a killer,

You'll be banging on my chest

Bang bang, gorilla

Jade leaned forward bringing capturing the thong between her teeth bringing it down my legs and pulling it completely off she then spread my legs wider diving tongue first into my awaiting wet pussy I moaned and threw my head back at the feeling of her tongue licking me giving my slit tentative licks before going to my clit and suctioning it into her mouth earning another loud moan from me she began giving quick flicks to the hard pebble.

" Oh my god Jade that feels so good " I moan out.

Ooh, yeah

You and me baby making love like gorillas

Ooh, yeah

You and me baby making love like gorillas

Jade reached up to pinch my nipples while her wonderful mouth devoured my pussy I felt beads of sweat start to form on my forehead as of grinded my pelvis into Jade face trying to get more of her tongue inside of me Jade stopped pinching my right nipple to slowly insert her fingers inside of my tight hole.

" Uhhhhhh Aaaaahhh Jade" I moan

Yeah, I got a fistful of your hair

But you don't look like you're scared

You just smile and tell me, "Daddy, it's yours."

'Cause you know how I like it,

You's a dirty little lover

Jade was moving her fingers to slow for my liking i tried to grind into them only to be stopped by Jade pressing down on my pelvic bone keeping me in place.

" I know you want me to move faster Vega but I'm not going to until you beg me for it beg me to fuck you fast and hard beg me for your sweet release" She whispered in my ear.

At this point I would've done anything to have Jade fuck me fast and hard til my juices gushed all over her.

" Jade please " I say

" Please what Vega ?"

I was losing patience I wanted her to fuck me insanely and I wanted it now.

" JADE FUCK ME FAST ,HARD, AND STRONG TIL I CAN'T MOVE TIL ALL MY JUICES SQUIRT ALL OVER YOUR HAND I REALLY DON'T CARE JUST FUCKING FUCK ME ALREADY!" I yell

"Well damn Vega no need to yell" Jade says as her fingers pound into my pussy at rapid speed.

I arched my back and grinded my pussy into her hand moaning at Jade giving me what I wanted and needed.

If the neighbors call the cops,

Call the sheriff, call the SWAT ‒ we don't stop,

We keep rocking while they're knocking on our door

And you're screaming, "Give it to me baby, Give it to me motherfucker!"

Jade was working overtime to give me the best orgasm she's ever given me. She goes back down sucking and nibbling on my clit never losing the pace of her fingers inside of me. It felt so good and I was so close I could taste .

"Ahh Jade cogida del bebé su puta me tan bueno mami" I say to her

Jade growled at me before fucking me faster Jade loves when I speak Spanish while we're having sex it turns her into a complete animal.

Oh, look what you're doing, look what you've done

But in this jungle you can't run

'Cause what I got for you

I promise it's a killer,

You'll be banging on my chest

Bang bang, gorilla

Jade still sucking on my clit and pounding her fingers into my pussy looks deep into my eyes before biting down on my clit sending a shock wave through my whole entire body my release hit me like a tone of bricks making my body convulse.

" Oooooooohhhh Mmmmyyyy Gooood Jaaaadddeee!" I Screamed as my release came squirting out all over Jade.

My body went limp with complete satisfaction Jade had once again sent me to orgasmic bliss.

" Fuck Vega I've never seen you squirt that hard before you squirted all over my face and hand" Jade says licking her hand and around her face.

Ooh, yeah

You and me baby making love like gorillas

Ooh, yeah

You and me baby making love like gorillas

I bet you never ever felt so good, so good

I got your body trembling like it should, it should

You'll never be the same baby once I'm done with you

You

After recuperating for a little while I snatched Jade up by her neck kissing her passionately and reaching under her dress to get to her lacy thong which was pretty wet if you ask me i grabbed the middle ripping it off of her earning a wide eyed look and moan from Jade. I got straight to the point pulling Jade on lap and inserting two fingers into her hot and wet pussy causing Jade to moan louder.

" Ride my fingers Jade " I said in a husky but sexy voice

She complied riding my fingers like she was in a rodeo first slow then she speeded up bouncing up and down making me hitting her g- spot. I knew Jade was close it not took her long.

Oh, you with me baby making love like gorillas

Ooh, yeah

You and me baby we'll be fuckin' like gorillas

Ooh, yeah (Yeah, yeah, baby, baby, oh yeah, yeah)

You and me baby making love like gorillas

One more flick of my wrist and bounce and grind from Jade and she was blasting off to planet orgasm shaking and shivering as I helped her ride it out.

I get redressed and look for my heels while Jade adjusts her dress and threw her heels on we walked out of the room hand and hand and out of the club doors heading to Jade's car I was still a little wobbly but I got into the black Audi without accident

" So Vega what do you think?" Jade asked

My only thought was Best Date Ever before closing my eyes and passing out on the ride back to the Hollywood hills.


	9. Chapter 9

Greatest Date ever ! Now that's how you end the date I

gotta get Vega drunk more often she loses all inhibitions.

I pulled into her driveway at a quarter to 1 thank God Vega's parents had that cop convention or we would have been in big trouble I walked Tori upstairs and pulled out a pair of pajamas from her drawer and put them on her the poor girl was passed out. I tucked Tori into bed and put 2 a asprins and a water bottle on her night stand before I walked out of her room. But before I could I heard voices coming from Trina's room.

" Ahhh Fuck Trina fuck my ass hole harder baby I love feeling your cock in my ass!"

I went pale I couldn't believe what I heard but even more at the person who said it Cat was in Trina's room getting fucked in the ass by Trina.

I think im going to be sick so I ran back in Tori's room and into her bathroom and blew chunks

Tori must have heard me because she came in and held my hair so I wouldn't get throw up in my hair But she too was still drunk so she was rocking from side to side swinging my hair like a jump rope I lifted my head from the toilet and said

" Tori let my hair go your making me more nauseous "

" Im sorry Jade but if I let go im gonna fall" Tori said

" Vega your not allowed to get drunk anymore"

" Says the person who's giving their life to my toilet "

" Haha good one Vega I said getting up from the toilet and somehow I lost my balance tripping on air and landing on Vega's dirty clothes hamper and falling on the floor causing Vega to laugh hysterically.

" Hahahaha you hahahaha fell hahaha on your hahaha ass hahaha and went boom hahahaha " Tori said laughing insanely.

" Shut up you idiot and help me up " I say with a pout.

She helps me up and hands me an extra toothbrush.

" Jade it's kind of late you should just stay here tonight or morning hell i dont even know just stay" Tori says

" Yea your right Vega I'll stay " I say to her.

" Ok hop in the shower and come to bed " Vega says kissing me on my cheek then heading to her room.

I got out of the shower and put on the borrowed pjs.

I went to bed with Vega curled into my side I put my arm around her cuddling the girl.

I was sleeping soundly when I felt something pulling at the pajama shorts Vega let me borrow and pretty soon I felt them being pulled off completely and since I didn't have any underwear on I felt a cool breeze hit my pussy followed by a hot tongue taking a swipe of my nether lips.

" mmmm" I said dreamily

I felt two fingers separating my lips before that hot tongue came to lick my clit giving it slow flicks.

" Mmmm Fuck "

that tongue swirled around my hidden pebble beckoning it to come out of its hiding place and when it did I felt warm lips suctioning it into their awaiting mouth.

" Oh my Ahh god"

That tongue danced all around my pussy like a nasty tango I couldn't contain myself my back arched and I began to grind my pussy into that lovely mouth begging it to please me futher and when it obliged my request it turned into a tornado circling around in fast motions moving faster around the entrance of my secret cave which that tongue was ready to explore.

" Aahhhh so good so fucking good"o

the tongue took one last lick at my pebble before going all the way into my Cave tickling my g-spot making me squirm and gush . That magical tongue was putting a spell on my pussy making it wetter by the minute.

" Oh shit right there oh God please don't stop"

That tongue worked me over so good that without warning that wonderful sensation that build its self up had boiled over and shot out of me at rapid pace and onto that wonderful tongue.

" Uhuuuuhhh Mmmmm Ahhhhh " I Screamed out.

The owner of that tongue came from up under the blanket and greeted me.

" How was that for a good morning Jade" Tori says with her face glistening with my pussy juices

I could get used to this


	10. Chapter 10

I'm blindfolded and handcuffed to Jade's bed while she's gathering everything she needs out of her closet and did I mention that im fully naked nope didn't think so. When Jade said she wanted to do different things I had no idea that she would wanna test out her inner kink.

" Ok Vega im done are you ready to have your world rocked?" Jade says to me

" Umm yea " I said nervously.

" Well all right then let's get started " Jade says

I feel Jade sit on top of my legs and that's where I heard a funny clicking sound.

" Jade what is that sound ?" I ask

" Relax Tori your in good hands like allstate" Jade says

I hear the sound again and then I felt what she was doing. Hot wax began to drip onto my stomach at first it stung then after awhile it started to feel really good.

" Do you like it Vega?" Jade asks

" Mmmm yea" I replied.

She let the dripping wax land on my sensitive chest dripping some on my breasts it was an awesome feeling. When the last of it dripped onto my skin Jade got up and laid on top of me inserting the 9in dildo inside of me and started rocking her hips.

" Mmmm shit Jade " I moan out

She was going at a slow pace to loosen me up and when she got a steady rhythm going she picked up her pace.

" Oh god Jade yes " i said as Jade went deeper inside me and started speeding up.

Jade rocked her hips into mine as she began to pound away at my pussy with the dildo

" Yes Jade deeper harder " I yell to

Jade went deeper and went as hard as I could take it . I was loving the full feeling of the rubber cock going inside me.

" Ahhh uhhhh Jade fuck me " I said getting Jade to go faster

I wish I could see her and watch the rubber cock move in and out of me.

Jade untied my legs then put my legs on her shoulders and proceeded to pound my pussy out at a fast pace.

" Holy shit fuck Jade Ahhh mmm baby that feels so good "I Screamed

" Fuck I love how you take my cock Vega " Jade said.

I felt myself getting close and Jade's thumb was now rubbing my clit adding to the sensations

" Oh Fuck Jade im close " I say

" Cum for me Tori" She said and that's all it took for me to shot off like a rocket .

" Ahhhhhh Fuck Jade im cumming !" I say as my release ran through me.

" Oooh Vega that was a nice one" Jade says

" Yes now uncuff me and take the blindfold off" I say

" Nah im gonna go take a shower " Jade says as she walked into her bathroom

" Jade come on this isn't funny Jade Jaaaade".


	11. Chapter 11

Vega was pissed at me for leaving her stuck to that bed for 2 hours but hey I eventually let her out .She wouldn't have been stuck so long if I hadn't fallen asleep in the bathtub I mean we've been having sex non stop for almost 2 weeks after a while it takes a toll on your body. Now I was receiving the silent treatment Vega was pissed and I had to make it up to her but how could I when she wouldn't talk or even look at me so I did what I always do grabbed her, pulled her into the Janitor's Closet and made her listen.

" What do you want Jade ?" Tori asked

" Awww come on Tori I said I was sorry what else do I have to do to convince you of that" I say

" You don't have to do anything leaving me cuffed to that bed was enough" Tori said with an attitude.

" Dammit Vega the last thing I wanted was for my girlfriend to be mad at me" I said with wide eyes realizing what I had just said.

" Save it Ja did you just say your girlfriend?" Tori asked with a smirk

" Umm yea i guess I did" I said looking away from her

Tori walked up to me and grabbed my chin and planting a sweet kiss on my lips.

" Say it again" Tori says

" My girlfriend " I say

Tori steps back and takes off her shirt.

" Again " Tori says

liking where this was going I say it again

" my girlfriend "

Tori removes her shoes and unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans letting them fall to the floor.

" Again Jade" Tori says in a sexy tone

" My girlfriend "

Tori reaches behind her back and unhooks her bra releasing her perky breasts.

My mouth watered.

" Again" Tori says

" My girlfriend"

She takes off her final stitch of clothing and walks towards me wrapping her arms around me.

" Again"

" My girlfriend"

And that was all it took Tori jumped into my arms wrapping her legs around me kissing me fevorishly making me back into the wall. I turn making Tori's naked back hit the wall i kissed down her jawline down to her neck and with one hand holding Tori I take the other putting it between us so I could insert two fingers inside her.

" Mmmmm Jade" Tori moans

I give her slow pumps of my fingers while biting her nipple.

" Ahhhh shit Jade" she moaned out

I speed up my movements hearing the gushing sounds from Tori's sweet box.

" Fuck your so wet for me Vega" I whisper in her ear.

" Ahhhh shit yes Jade" Tori moans

" I want you to Cum for me Vega" I say pushing my fingers deep inside her hitting that spongy spot.

" Mmmm oh God Jaaaadddeee!" Tori says as her orgasm hits her.

I helped her ride it out before letting her down.

" So Tori now that your my girlfriend that means your not mad at me anymore?" I ask

" Oh your still in the dog house and being my girlfriend just makes it worst" Tori says getting dressed.

" Vega come on" I begged

" Sorry baby no can do see ya later" She says giving me a quick kiss

I'm going to have to work overtime to get out of this doghouse.


	12. Chapter 12

" Ahhhh shit Cat put it in there god it feels so fucking good when you put it in my ass your a fucking savage kitty" Trina Screamed from her room next door.

" Awww come on Tori this isn't fair let me eat you out" Jade whined.

" No Jade I dont want our relationship to solely to be based on sex let's just talk" I said

" Oh my god Cat ahhhh fuck my ass baby!" Trina yelled

" Who the hell wants to talk when live porn is going on in your sister's room I wanna do what they're doing Tori it's been two weeks" Jade says

" Is that all you want me for Jade?" I asked

" No Vega that's not all I want from you yes we have amazing sex but that's not all we are we have fun together we go on dates, we chill with our friends, sometimes we just cuddle and watch movies and we would do that before we were officially together."Jade says

" You're right Jade we do all those things and more and I'm getting tired of holding this grudge" I say

" Holy Fuck Cat yes fucking yes!" Trina Screamed

" Think we can get louder than them?" I asked

" Only one way to find out go get the toy box and some of that sex oil you bought a couple weeks ago" Jade says

I jumped up with glee running to my closet to grab the toy box. We were in for a long night.

Later that night

" Holy fuck Vega yes right there!" Jade Screamed as Tori was fucking her up the ass with the 10in ribbed dildo.

" Such a dirty whore you are Jade taking most of my cock and that tight little asshole of yours" Tori says

" Oh god yes Tori im a dirty whore im your dirty whore fuck me harder!" Jade yelled.

Tori continued to rip Jade's asshole to shreds with the rubber cock.

Jade was in heaven she couldn't believe that Tori was giving it to her like this.

" Have you learned your lesson yet Jadelyn?" Tori asked

" Oh yes Tori I have I really" Jade says

" Well alright" Tori says pulling the rubber cock out of Jade's ass.

" Grab the bullet and come here " Tori says to Jade.

Even though her ass was sore from the pounding she just received Jade crawled on the other side of the bed and grabbed the silver bullet and gave it to Tori.

" Spread your legs" Tori says

Jade complied

Tori turned on the bullet and placed it on Jade's clit

" Mmmmm Fuck " Jade moaned

" hold the bullet Jade and keep it on your clit" Tori said

Jade held it and kept it on her sensitive clit licking her lips at the

feeling

Tori lined up the dildo so it can go into Jade's glistening pussy then thrusting it in causing Jade to shriek.

" Holy fuck" Jade says as Tori began to move inside of her at a slow pace.

The bullet plus the dildo were sending Shockwaves through Jade's body and the most wonderful of ways.

"Fuck Vega this feels really fucking good " Jade says

" Glad you feel that way Jade but right now I want you to be a good little bitch and take this cock" Tori says as she begins Thrust harder and faster inside of Jade making the harness rub against her sensitive clit.

" Oooh fucking shit Vega fuck me you crazy fucking bitch fuck!" Jade Screamed as Tori was pumping in and out of her sweet box.

Tori pumped so hard the bed began to rock Tori was looked down at Jade whose eyes were closed tight .

" Jade baby open your eyes and look at me i wanna be the one you see when you cum" Tori says

Jade opens her eyes and looks into the eyes of the girl she had fallen for as she pumped in and out of her sending her into orgasmic bliss.

" Oh Fuck Tori!" Jade Screamed as her orgasm hits her

" Oh shit Jade! " Tori Screamed out as she came.

" I think we definitely beat them now Vega" Jade said

" Ahhh Fuck Trina fuck just like that wreck my pussy !"

" Son of a bitch" Jade says

Tori laughed at her frustrated girlfriend then said " Hey if you can't beat em join em "

Jade gets a naughty glint in her eyes before attaching her lips to Tori's the two made love until the sun came up.


End file.
